JFFA: Jedi FreeForAll
by Firebird 13
Summary: The most powerful Jedi fight the most powerful Sith in the biggest lightsaber brawl in the history of the galaxy. Whitness the furious speed of General Greivous and Jedi Master Yoda in the most intense lightsaber duel of all time!


\JFFA: Jedi Free-For-All

Author's note: Hi guys, just thought I'd say a few things before I kick this off. Most importantly, this story is not supposed to make sense. I got the idea after playing a very interesting game of SW: Battlefront 2 so you'll see a few characters who shouldn't be in the same place at the same time. For example, Darth Vader from the original trilogy and Anakin Skywalker. Again, **THIS STORY IS NOT DESIGNED TO BE SERIOUS!** I will also be including characters from the two KOTOR games. I've included a list of characters below and even though I've listed them as Good Guys and Bag Guys, this is a free for all so occasionally a good guy will fight a good guy. That said, have fun and enjoy!

Good Guys:

Yoda

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Mace Windu

Cin Drallig

Luke Skywalker

The Exile

Bastila

Revan

Bad Guys:

Emperor Palpatine

Count Dooku

General Grievous

Darth Maul

Darth Vader

Darth Malak

Darth Nihlus

Darth Sion

Darth Treya (a.k.a. Kreia)

"Don't you guys think it's a little quiet here," Anakin Skywalker said to the two Jedi walking on his right side.

"_Too_ quite it is, young Skywalker."

"I agree Master Yoda, it is far too quiet."

Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, along with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, were walking down the deserted main hall of the Jedi Temple when suddenly; the sound of an activating lightsaber caught their attention. They looked up to see Emperor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, standing on the staircase in front of them holding the device from which a crimson blade emitted.

"Well well," Palpatine said, "If it isn't Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. And Anakin Skywalker, too? This is perfect."

A second lightsaber activated behind them and Count Dooku came out from behind a pillar.

"My Master and I decided that it was time we discovered who the most powerful of us was, be they Jedi or Sith."

Just then, the massive bio-droid and infamous Jedi killer General Grievous leapt from somewhere above them and landed on the right side of the hallway opposite Dooku.

"And you two," he said, "Are the exact Jedi we were hoping to include in out little game."

"Then why is he here?" Anakin asked, pointing at Grievous, "He can't use the Force."

Grievous's response was to split his arms in half and draw and activate his four lightsabers.

"I may not be able to use the Force boy, but I've killed enough Jedi to know that I'm more than a match for any of them!"

"If you say so," Anakin replied.

"And what if we refuse to play this game of yours?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You don't have the option," Palpatine hissed.

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin responded in kind by drawing and activating their own lightsabers.

"Then I would advise against this," Obi-Wan said, his voice still even but his eyes now hard and serious.

"If fight me you do," Yoda said, "Die you will."

"Don't be so confident Master Yoda," Dooku said confidently, "The three of us are not the only ones who will be turning up."

Right on cue, six more Sith lords entered the room. Darth Vader and Darth Maul from behind the Emperor, Darth Sion and Darth Malak from the pillars beside Dooku, and Darth Treya and Darth Nihlus from above Grievous.

"That's ok," Anakin said, a cocky smile on his lips now.

"What?" Grievous exclaimed.

"We've got our own reinforcements."

As the period to his sentence, Mace Windu, Luke Skywalker, Bastila, Revan, The Exile, and Cin Drallig entered the hallway from six doors scattered on either side.

"KILL THEM!" Palpatine shouted.

Twelve more lightsabers ignited and the melee was on. Grievous lunged at Bastila, Darth Sion to Anakin, Yoda to Maul, Luke to Darth Treya, Dooku to Mace Windu, Revan to Malak, The Exile to Nihlus, Cin Drallig to Darth Vader, and the Emperor to Obi-Wan.

When Bastila saw the towering bio-droid rush her, she brought her lightsaber up to guard herself from the tornado of energy that was Grievous' attack. If Grievous had lips, he would've sneered. This young girl fought vigorously but it was pathetically easy for the targeting systems wired into Grievious's brain to track Bastila's blade. Grievous's laughed triumphantly to himself as he simultaneously blocked Bastila's blade with one of his own, and then used the other three to cut her into 5 different pieces.

"BASTILA, NO!" Revan shouted.

Malak tried to capitalize on his opponents' momentary distraction but Revan dodged the slash and then used the Force to launch himself away from Malak and behind Grievous.

"What?" Grievous said as he looked behind him.

Revan ducked under Grievous's attack and dropped his lightsabers as he thrust his hands forward, releasing a gargantuan blast of Force Lightning that slammed into Grievous's chest and coursed through his whole body as the force of it carried him over the battle and drove him into the stone of the ceiling. Grievous's body began to twitch and convulse and Revan snarled as he prepared to release the fatal blast of energy that would finish the general but Malak leapt up out of nowhere and swung his lightsaber at Revan's neck. Revan ducked and released Grievous from his lightning and called his lightsabers back to his hands and blocked Malak's attack. With Grievous out of the picture, Revan and Malak continued their duel.

Meanwhile, Sion was putting up a very good fight against Anakin. But while his saber skills were top notch, Sion couldn't change the fact that he just wasn't as powerful as Anakin. He threw and overhead chop that Anakin blocked and then Anakin ducked and sliced at Sion's legs. Sion jumped over this attack and kicked Anakin in the face. Anakin stumbled back and then slashed at Sion's neck. Sion blocked the attack but then was thrown across the length of the hall by a massively powerful Force Push from Anakin. When he hit the wall, he did so with such force that four-foot cracks spread from the point of impact. Dazed and developing a major headache, Sion tried to get back to his feet but was suddenly lifted of the floor against his will. He looks up to see Anakin with his left arm half extended, palm facing the ceiling, holding him in position. It was only then that Sion realized that he'd dropped his lightsaber. Horror crosses his horribly scarred face the second before Anakin shoved his lightsaber forward, the bright blue blade going through his stomach. Still holding Sion with his Force grip, Anakin swept his lightsaber upward, burning through Sion's spine and skull and then released his Force grip, letting Sion's corpse fall to the floor.

As Anakin rushed to help Obi-Wan with Palpatine, the duel between Yoda and Darth Maul was a blur of green and red energy. Maul was so blazingly fast and relentless in his offense that Yoda was forced to jump and spin and swing his lightsaber all over the place to keep from being chopped in two. Yoda knew that Maul wasn't nearly as powerful as he was in terms of Force Energy, but Maul was channeling all of his Force Energy into his fighting and that was making him a very dangerous opponent.

'In trouble, I may be,' Yoda thought when he realized this.

Maul delivered a dozen attacks inside of two seconds and Yoda answered with a dozen blocks or dodges and then jumped up and over Maul and swung his saber at Maul's head, trying and failing to cut it in half thanks to a swift spin of Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. Blocking two more attacks on the way down, Yoda launched himself at Maul, deciding to play Maul's game and channel some of his immense Force Energy into his attack. A look of deep concern overtook Maul's face as he began to lose track of the Jedi Master's movements. He could still sense him though and Maul managed to block a half dozen blindingly fast slashes and chops before Yoda jumped up and bisected his lightsaber.

In the split second Darth Maul was unable to defend himself, Yoda bounced all over him, finally flipping over his head and coming to a stop as he landed. Neither fighter moved for a moment and then Yoda thrust his hand forward, sending a surge of energy through the Force that sent all 12 pieces of Darth Maul flying backwards. Satisfied with his victory, Yoda ran off to fight Grievous.

In Luke's fight with Treya, the son of Anakin Skywalker was having a tough time. Treya was faster and more powerful than he was and she fought like a demon out of hell. She was absolutely vicious and Luke just couldn't seem to gain an advantage. With every attack, she forced him to give ground and Luke did so judiciously but even that wasn't enough. Treya's blood red blade flashed in front of his eyes and he back flipped out of the way. But as his feet made contact with the ground, Treya's blade found it's home in his stomach. Luke gasped in a mix of shock and pain and as he fell to the ground, he looked up in to Darth Treya's pale white eyes right before darkness consumed his world.

But while Luke fell, Mace Windu was dominating his fight with Count Dooku. In terms of Force Energy, Dooku and Mace were almost even. However, the lethality of Vaapad, the style of which Mace was the creator and sole master, completely overpowered Dooku's elegant yet weak style of Makashi. Like the tentacles of the creature for which his style is named, Mace's purple blade moved too fast to see and the only reason Dooku was still alive was that his Force perceptions were sharp enough to sense the direction of Mace's blade. Energy crackled around them as their lightsabers crashed together.

Deflecting a thrust to his throat, Dooku retaliated with one of his own which Mace ducked under. Mace then took a swipe and Dooku's legs, which Dooku jumped over. Mace looked up and the next thing he knew, Dooku's rancor-leather boot slammed into his face and sent him into the floor, hard. But Mace wasn't too badly fazed and managed to block Dooku's next attack and then Force Pushed him backward. While in mid-air, Dooku flipped over and as he landed on his feet, he threw his lightsaber to his right like a boomerang and cut one of the massive pillars free of it's base. As it toppled toward him, Dooku caught it with the Force and hurled it at Mace. Mace threw his lightsaber at the pillar, cutting it in two. Releasing his Force grip on his lightsaber, causing it to skitter across the floor past Dooku, Mace held out his hands and stopped the two halves of the pillar from smashing him. Next thing, Mace hurls them back at Dooku, who leaps over them and toward Mace, who leapt up to meet him, hand reaching out to empty air. A look of triumph plasters itself to Dooku's face as he brought his lightsaber down toward Mace.

But he was so intent on the image of cleaving Mace in half that he didn't hear Mace Windu's lightsaber whistle past his right ear.

As Dooku's crimson blade neared Mace's skull, the blade of Mace's lightsaber flared into existence and in two swift cuts, Mace Windu chopped Dooku's hands, and therefore his lightsaber, in half while the second cut split Dooku in half at the hip. Turning his fall into a roll, Mace returned to his feet and shot back toward the battle raging by the stairs.

In his duel with Cin Drallig, Vader was holding his own. The wizened Jedi Master was proving to be a tough opponent but Vader wasn't one of the most feared Sith Lords ever for nothing. As Cin jumped away and sent a surge of energy through the Force at Darth Vader, Vader caught it and sent it back at Drallig, who took the full force of it and was hurled across the hall. Resuming his feet almost at once, Cin looked up to see Vader rushing him. Cin got his blade up just in the nick of time to prevent Vader from taking his head off. He then pushed his offense and Vader did the same, answering every strike with a strike of his own.

A slash to the legs was answered with another slash to the legs. Overhead chops were slapped aside and followed with overhead chops again. Sidesteps were sidestepped and leaps were overleaped and not once did their blades stop slicing through the air and crashing together. Red blade met green blade as both fighters circled around each other, trying to out maneuver the other. It seemed like the fighters were so evenly matched that the duel could only end in a stalemate but the end came with amazing suddenness as Cin Drallig over-extended his arm in a thrust aimed at Vader's chest and Vader sidestepped it. Cin then whipped around as he tried to take of Vader's helmeted head. But Vader had expected that and he ducked under the emerald blade as he shoved his blade of deadly scarlet upward into the base of Cin's neck. There was a slight pause, and then Cin's body went limp and Vader withdrew his lightsaber before looking for his next fight.

As Vader challenged Mace Windu, the duel with Revan and Malak was reaching a new level of intensity. Both fighters were pouring their all into their fight but unfortunately for Malak, his all wasn't good enough. Try as he might, he just couldn't overpower his former Master. Revan's two blue blades moved with such speed and coordination that whenever Malak blocked one, the other was right there to take it's place. He tried everything to get past Revan's defenses but nothing worked. When he jumped over Revan, Revan's lightsabers came from opposite directions and almost cut Malak off at the shins. In retaliation, Malak tried to do the same to Revan but Revan, deciding that he was sick of playing with Malak, jumped over Malak and swung his lightsabers in an X pattern. Malak managed to block one blade but the second one split him from the right shoulder to his left hip. Breathing heavily, Revan looked over at the fight currently raging between Yoda, and Grievous and decided to join it.

Finally, the fight between The Exile and Darth Nihlus was reaching its 15th minute. Darth Nihlus was hunger personified but The Exile was a hole, a bottomless pit in the Force and it was these two traits that was dragging their fight out for so long. Nihlus fired a stream of Force Lightning at The Exile, who used his orange lightsaber to reflect it back at the silent Sith Lord. It knocked Nihlus backward and the Exile leapt at him, blade raised. Nihlus swung his own at The Exile's extended legs but The Exile flipped over the crimson blade and when he landed, The Exile took a swing at Nihlus' legs. Nihlus flipped over the attack and then blocked The Exile's next overhead chop head on. The Exile pushed down on their blades, crossing them at their throats but Nihlus then shoved both their blades skyward, leaving The Exile momentarily vulnerable. Nihlus then sent The Exile flying backward into a pillar with a powerful Force Push. The Exile fell to the floor and dropped his lightsaber and Nihlus, seeing a chance at victory, leapt at him blade raised. The Exile saw him coming and called his lightsaber back to his hand and as Nihlus got close enough, The Exile shot to his feet, jumped forward, and with a single swing of his lightsaber, cut both of Nihlus' legs off at the knee. Nihlus hit the ground and then pitched forward, falling face first into the floor while The Exile turned his fall into a roll and in one fluid motion, completed his roll and threw his lightsaber at Nihlus, the blade burning through the back of his head and bursting out his face. As The Exile retracted his lightsaber from the corpse of Darth Nihlus, he looked around the hallway that had become a battlefield. In a far corner of the hallway by the main staircase, he noticed the fight between Mace Windu and Darth Vader and rushed to join it.

With the weaker and less skilled participants eliminated, the Jedi-Free-For-All had now entered what could be considered it's second round. By far, the three way battle between Yoda, General Grievous, and Revan was the most frantic. To the eye of an untrained bystander, it would appear that the 800 year-old Jedi Master was dominating the fight. However, the reality of the situation was that Yoda was on the defensive against both Grievous and Revan.

In the thick of the fight, Yoda was constant movement. He was jumping and spinning and rolling and swinging his lightsaber in every possible direction with the kind of speed that made hyperspace travel look slow. Even with six different blades coming at him from six different directions, Yoda managed to block each and every attack that came his way. When Grievous thrust the sky blue blade held in his upper left hand and swung the emerald green blade held in his lower right at Yoda's head and feet, Revan threw an overhead chop at Grievous with the blue blade in his left hand and tried to stab Yoda in the back with the other. In his defense, Yoda jumped over the slash Grievous aimed at his legs as he slapped his stab aside and then deflected Revan's stab as Grievous brought his upper left hand up to block Revan's overhead chop.

Not to be forgotten, Yoda jumped up and aimed a whirling slash at Grievous's midsection that Grievous blocked with the blade in his upper right hand while he simultaneously pushed away Revan's blade away and thrust up at Revan's chin with his lower left blade. Half a nanosecond later, Yoda hit the floor and swung his blade at Grievous' left leg and Grievous blocked it with his lower right blade along with the one that followed from the opposite direction as Revan dodged the chin thrust and swung the lightsaber held in his right hand at the left side of Grievous' robotic neck. Grievous deflected this attack with his upper left blade and then slapped aside a flipping overhead chop from Yoda that was aimed at his chest. Grievous then swung this same blade in a wide sweep, trying and failing to cut Revan's head off as the former Sith Lord ducked under the blade and swung his own low to the ground at Yoda, who jumped up and slashed at Grievous' chest again. Grievous bent backward to dodge Yoda's blade and then blocked the next sideways slash from Revan. Then Yoda landed and thrust his blade at Grievous's metal shin. Grievous lifted his shin out of the way and as he blocked Revan's second blade, jerked his leg forward and kicked Yoda solidly in the stomach, punting the ancient Jedi into Revan's stomach with enough force to knock them both to the ground.

But neither fighter stayed down long. Almost as soon as they hit the floor, Yoda hopped back to his feet and charged Grievous while Revan gasped for air. Yoda's impact on his stomach had blasted all the air out of his lungs and getting it back was a battle all its own. Yoda's battle with Grievous though, had become even more intense, for now Yoda was fighting seriously. Even though he was still on the defensive, he did so aggressively, fighting offense with offense much like Vader in his fight with Cin Drallig

. Up until now, Grievous didn't think it was possible for a Jedi to be his equal in lightsaber combat but Yoda was proving to be just that. Somehow, the little green Jedi managed to move fast enough to counter or dodge all of his attacks. Grievous ramped up the speed of his attacks from 12 per second to 16 per second and still Yoda managed to easily block or dodge all of his attacks. What was worse was that Revan had now re-entered the picture and was going after both Yoda and Grievous. As before, seven lightsabers whirled and spun and crashed together in a frenzy of combat.

In the middle of all this was Yoda, once again sandwiched between General Grievous and Revan. Even with his immense power in the Force and superior saber skills, taking on two attackers with a combined total of six lightsabers was not something he had trained for. To survive this fight, Yoda was drawing upon a significant amount of his Force Energy to fuel his ludicrously spastic, yet undeniably deadly, fighting style. If 20 attacks were thrown his way he would simultaneously block and dodge them all. What was now making this fight so difficult for Yoda was that Revan and Grievous had decided to focus their energies on him and him alone. Words can't even begin to describe how much faster Yoda was moving now than in the beginning of the fight. If hyperspace travel was slow then, it was immobile now. Yoda had gone from an almost clearly discernable figure to barely even a green blur hidden behind the bright emerald green of his lightsaber. Then, with a burst of his full power, Yoda ended the fight. He launched himself straight at Grievous' chest too fast for Grievous to defend and plunged his lightsaber through the armor that protected the bio-droid's organs, incinerating them. That same instant, Yoda leapt into the air, chopped off Grievous's head, and then threw his lightsaber and used the Force to send it tearing through an overlapping circular pattern that both Revan and Grievous were in the middle of. After a handful of seconds, Yoda landed and when his lightsaber sailed back into his hand, slapping against his leathery green skin, the bodies of Grievous and Revan fell in to a half dozen pieces. Having spent a respectable amount of his Force Energy in that fight, Yoda hooked his lightsaber back into his belt, and sat down to catch his breath.

As Yoda rested, the battle between Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Emperor raged on. While not as spastically frantic as the fight between Yoda, Revan, and Grievous, this fight with Palpatine was no less intense. The three fighters were each fighting with only one weapon but the power of Palpatine and Anakin, combined with the near impenetrable defense of Obi-Wan Kenobi, was making this a very even fight.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to fight Emperor Palpatine, it became clear to Palpatine that this fight could not be one conventionally. His two opponents had perfectly complementary fighting styles. Individually, Palpatine knew he could best Kenobi easily but the real problem was Skywalker. Palpatine could sense a massive amount of power deep within the boy but for some reason, Skywalker wasn't using it. Whatever the reason, the fact that the amount of power far eclipsed his own caused Palpatine to feel a significant amount of fear. He needed to even the odds.

Quickly.

As both Jedi threw overhead chops at Palpatine, Palpatine caught both their blades and then shoved them skyward. He then placed a tight Force Grip on Kenobi and lifted him off the ground. Skywalker came in for another overhead chop but Palpatine didn't let him land it. Instead, Palpatine channeled his Force Energy into his right leg and kicked Anakin in the stomach, releasing his Force Energy through the kick and sending Anakin flying backward. With Obi-Wan on his own, Palatine bore down on him with on overwhelming offense. As Palpatine stepped up his offense, Obi-Wan's blue blade became a wheel of defensive motion. But even though his face was barely discernable through the fan of energy that was his blade, Palpatine could see as well as feel the strain and effort Obi-Wan was putting into his defense. As Palpatine increased the power behind his offense, Obi-Wan was forced to move his blade faster and faster until he just couldn't keep up any longer. As his defense finally crumbled, Obi-Wan let out a deafening groan of frustration that rose to a full shot before Palpatine swung his lightsaber and split Obi-Wan in half at the hips. As Anakin watched the two halves of Obi-Wan's body fall, he could feel his rage burn throughout his body and then it was soon replaced by a stone cold determination to kill Palpatine. In obtaining this determination, the truth of Anakin Skywalker's power is revealed.

Throughout his entire Jedi life, he has had an eerie knack for making the utterly impossible merely difficult. Just as true, he never really taps into his full power during combat. It's like a single person trying to drink a lake through a straw; you just can't do it. But when he's determined, when he absolutely _refuses_ to take no for an answer, his full power is released and it is then that Anakin can do whatever he has set his mind to. It is then that the floodgates to his true potential burst open and a power the likes of which Palpatine, and quite possibly Yoda, could only dream of flowed through every fiber of Anakin's being. As Anakin resumed his feet, his new power erupted through the Force and this was so powerful that Palpatine, Yoda, Mace, Vader, and The Exile all turned around and stared in his direction. Before, they could all sense that Anakin had an immense potential but that was it. Now Anakin seemed to fill the entire hallway. His power seemed to force all the air out of the hallway and push all the fighters up against the wall. When Palpatine sensed that, a fear that bordered on uncontrollable filled his body and mind and he backed away from Anakin. Rather than take a step closer, Anakin simply glared at Palpatine and then swept his lightsaber into a high guard that screamed a challenge to Palpatine. Snarling, Palpatine used his fear to fuel his fury and he charged Anakin in what would prove to be the biggest mistake of his life. The second before Palpatine would've begun his attack, Anakin dropped the façade that was his high guard and transformed it into a high attack before launching himself at Palpatine with a monstrously more powerful offense than that of the Sith Lord.

There are no words to describe the events that followed. No words to describe how completely Palpatine was caught off guard. No words to describe the miracle that it was that Palpatine got his blade up in time to block. No words to describe how overwhelming Anakin's attack was. No words to describe how frantically Palpatine tried to defend himself. All that can be said is that Palpatine was moving as fast as possible, using all of his Force Energy to aid his defense and it wasn't working. With every second that passed, Anakin forced Palpatine back even more and then, in a move similar to what Yoda did, Anakin finally pushed his full power through his attack and his blade moved so bewilderingly fast that there seemed to be four of them. Palpatine actually managed to block a couple of strikes from Anakin before Anakin's sheer, overwhelming power smashed through Palpatine's guard as though it were glass. As Palpatine saw Anakin prepare an overhead chop, he brought his crimson blade up to block…but it was no use. Anakin's overhead chop was so powerful that Palpatine's blade might as well have not been there as Anakin's drove it down with ease, cleaving the most powerful and devious Sith Lord of all time in two.

But as the two halves of Palpatine's cloven body fell to the floor and Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, Darth Treya, who had been waiting in the shadows for an uncontested chance at a kill, sprang for him, lightsaber angled perfectly for the kill. Unfortunately for her, Anakin's increase in power also increased the power of his Force Perception and he had sensed her as soon as his full power had taken hold. Right before her blade made contact with the base of Anakin's neck, he, in a move that was little more that a blur, spun around and chopped her lightsaber in half and plunged his blade straight through the center of her chest, burning her heart to ashes. As her corpse fell next to the two halves of Palpatine's, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and gazed interestedly at the fight between Darth Vader, Mace Windu, and The Exile.

Just like the previous fight, this three-way battle had a clearly superior warrior on the defense because of the number of opponents. Whenever he would deflect a thrust from The Exile, Vader would swing his lightsaber in the hopes of cutting off Mace's head. Mace would duck and then stab at Vader but then The Exile would come out of nowhere with a slash to the torso or legs. Mace would jump over these attacks but when he landed, Darth Vader would be there to meet him.

After slapping an overhead chop to the side, Mace thrust his hand forward and sent Darth Vader flying backward at The Exile, who ducked under the Sith Lord and charged Mace head on. Deadly energy flared as the two warriors spun and swung their sabers through the air. Orange and purple collided violently together as both fighters tried to claim an advantage over the other. Then Vader leapt back into the picture, his blade of blood red mixing in with the purple and orange ones of The Exile and Mace Windu.

Only now things were more difficult, for Vader and The Exile were coming at Mace from the front, weaving back and forth to confuse Mace. While this maneuver wasn't working as well as the duo had intended but it was working. Try as he might, Mace couldn't keep track of both fighters very well. They came at him from all directions, blades flicking in and out of sight as they attacked Mace with the speed and quickness of a cobra strike. However, Mace finally got a break when both fighters came at him from a single direction, Vader's saber raised high and The Exile's low.

As Vader threw and overhead chop, Mace slapped it aside and then blocked The Exile's low sweep head on. As Vader came back for yet another overhead attack, Mace forced both his and The Exile's blades in a circular arc, successfully blocking Vader's attack and locking all three blades together. Not missing a beat, Mace swung his saber to the right and chopped off The Exile's head. Mace then launched himself into the air and he flipped over Darth Vader before landing and Vader couldn't turn around in time to block the horizontal slash from Mace that sliced him in half.

Now, the only three remaining Jedi stared each other down. This was the end of the Jedi Free-For-All and they all knew it. Anakin and Yoda activated their lightsabers and all three Jedi moved at once. Yoda jumped at Anakin's head and tried to take it off but Anakin blocked the attack with ease. Yoda flipped over in the air and then turned into a whirlwind of green energy blade as he attacked Mace Windu. Mace responds by throwing himself into Vaapad and using its awesome offensive power to defend himself. Then Anakin re-entered the fray by attacking Yoda. Yoda back flipped as he blocked Anakin's attack and then turned his offense on him. Not to be forgotten, Mace thrust his lightsaber at Anakin's face and Anakin sidestepped this attack while still defending against Yoda. Then he got a break. Mace prepared an overhead chop and Yoda jumped at Anakin's head and Anakin ducked under him and simultaneously swung his sky-blue blade in a low sweep, cutting off Mace's legs at the shin. Mace toppled to the ground, screaming in pain and surprise and Anakin leapt high into the air to dodge another attack from Yoda and threw his lightsaber at the pillar closest to Mace, slicing the pillar in such a way that it toppled on to the fallen Jedi, crushing him to death.

So finally, only Yoda and Anakin were left and what a duel it was. Yoda was jumping all over the place with the same speed and intensity that he had displayed in his fight with Grievous. But Anakin proved to be Yoda's match. However fast the wizened Jedi Master moved, Anakin moved just as fast if not faster. Whenever Yoda would jump into the air and deliver five or six attacks from random directions, Anakin would throw five or six attacks of his own to block and then one or two more when Yoda landed. Yoda blocked both of them and then leapt upward again. When he landed, Anakin swung his lightsaber at Yoda's legs and Yoda flipped sideways over this attack before blocking an overhead chop. Yoda then shoved their blades skyward but then Anakin caught him in a powerful Force Grip and lifted him off the ground.

There was a slight pause before Anakin threw Yoda and his lightsaber at one of the nearby pillars. Yoda hit first and then the lightsaber whizzed under him, slicing the pillar in half. As Yoda hit the floor, the top half of the pillar toppled over but before Yoda could be crushed, the old Jedi caught the pillar in his own Force Grip and hurled it back at Anakin. Reaching deep into the Force, Anakin felt a space somewhere in the middle of the pillar and concentrated on his what-will-happen-in-the-next-ten-seconds intuition. When the pillar reached him, Anakin sliced at that space he felt and nudged both halves of the pillar to the sides. He then used the Force to lift both halves over his head and he charged Yoda head on.

Yoda brought his lightsaber up to a high guard and rushed Anakin, who sent one of the pillar halves hurtling at Yoda. Yoda Jumped up to dodge and the pillar crashed into the floor with an alarmingly loud bang. As Yoda sprinted up the pillar, Anakin leapt up to meet him. There was a brief exchange of lightsaber strikes and parries before Anakin kicked off the pillar that had impaled the floor and sent the second half at Yoda. Yoda didn't have enough time to catch it so he leapt away with Anakin practically right on top of him as the second half of the pillar smashed into the first, crumbling them both.

As Anakin stepped up his offense, Yoda was forced to concentrate solely on defense. Yoda was utterly shocked at how much more powerful Anakin had become. Every time Yoda tried to jump over him, Anakin threw a number of quick overhead attacks to prevent Yoda from getting over him. Soon, Anakin began using his superior size and strength to cut off almost all of Yoda's range of movement. But for someone as old and experience as Yoda, this wasn't the greatest of problems.

'If around I cannot go, then through I will.'

Anakin seemed to have read this thought however, for when Yoda slashed at his ankles, Anakin not only overleaped this attack but his retaliatory slash burned a line across Yoda's back. The Jedi Master cried out in a mix of surprise and pain but still managed to get his blade up in time to block a devastatingly powerful overhead chop from Anakin. But much to Yoda's horror, he found himself straining to hold it back and the harder he tried to push it away, the harder Anakin pushed down. Suddenly, the pressure disappeared and Yoda made his move. As Anakin tried to knock Yoda's blade into the air, Yoda shot himself at Anakin's head but Anakin, who had counted on that, ducked under the circular slash meant for his neck and spun around, lightsaber ready for victory. Only too late did Yoda realize he'd been suckered. As he fell the almost six feet back to the floor, he could see Anakin's shimmering blue blade come up to meet him and Yoda was powerless to stop it from splitting him in half.

As the two halves of Yoda fell to the floor, Anakin reaveld in his victory. He hadn't beaten every combatant, but he had defeated the most powerful. Palpatine and Yoda had been challenging for sure but only in that fun way where even though you know victory is certain, your opponent is just good enough so don't know how you get there. Now that he was there, he knew there was no one in the known galaxy that could deny the fact that he was the most powerful Jedi that had ever lived.


End file.
